The present disclosure relates to fluid handling, and more particular aspects relate to monitoring the mixture of a fluid using viscosity.
Internal combustion engines turn a combustion of fuel into electrical and mechanical energy. Certain internal combustion engines have different power cycles (e.g., four stroke and two stroke). Internal combustion engines require lubrication while operating to prevent wear during operation. The fuel is compressed by a cylinder, ignited by a spark plug, and exhausted. Igniting the fuel and oil (fuel:oil, fuel to oil) mixture drives the cylinder downward, which turns a crankshaft. The crankshaft transfers the energy created by the ignition of the fuel to propel a machine housing the internal combustion engine.